Jour d'Hiver
by Riza M
Summary: Les pensées d'Iruka sur sa vie quand il n'a rien à faire et qu'il neige...C'est tout soft, tout fluffy mais c'est ma 1ere... Soyez indulgents! Attention yaoi : boyxboy, homophobes passez votre chemin en paix...


_Jour d' Hiver._

Il faisait froid. Normal pour un 7 Décembre. A Konoha, le temps respectait les saisons. Le ciel était blanc et le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les nuages. De légers flocons descendaient vers les 10cm de neige déjà amoncelés à travers les rues du village caché.

L'un d'entre eux se déposa sur le nez du seul homme présent dans la rue. Juste sur sa cicatrice. Il sourit. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment que lui et les floncons pour sortir quand il faisait si froid. Mais il aimait ça. Trainer les pieds dans le tapis blanc de la saison froide tout en rentrant chez lui. Chez lui. Ses pensées se détournèrent de la neige. Chez lui. Chez eux plutôt.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Trois ans de simple bonheur. Aussi simple que la neige. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué : être amoureux. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune chûnin. Etre amoureux et être aimé. Pour de vrai. Depuis que cet homme était entré dans sa vie, ça n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi drôle, toujours aussi attentionné, toujours aussi doux, toujours aussi obsédé... Cette fois-ci le brun se mit à rire. Oui, son jounin n'avait pas changé! Combien de fois avait-il esayé de lui faire lire «Icha Icha» aujourd'hui? Sept, probablement. C'était toujours sept avec eux. Enfin c'est ce que disait la furie blonde qu'ils avaient adopté. Depuis que Naruto les avait rejoins, leur vie était beaucoup plus mouvementée. Qu'importe, ils rigolaient bien tous les trois. Ensembles.

Iruka se pressa. Sa promenade était bien agréable mais il avait envie de les retrouver. Kakashi, Naruto, sa famille. Les Umino. Il repensa à la scène que lui avait fait le ninja-copieur pour prendre son nom. _« «Hatake», ça fait trop penser à mon père, aux génies surdoués, à l'honneur, au destin et tout le blabla pompeux et solennel. Je veux un nom simple, joyeux et doux; comme toi en fait. Je veux ton nom 'Ruka-chan. Et puis Kakashi Umino ça sonne bien. »_ Le jeune sensei soupira : lui quand il veut quelque chose... on dirait Naruto à Ichiraku, impossible de l'arrêter!

Ichiraku. Combien de râmens avait-il mangés avec son fils là-bas? Pas assez pour en être dégouté. Avec Naruto chaque bol est différent, même si le contenu est semblable au précédent. Ichiraku était devenu une zone de combat pour tous les deux. C'était toujours à celui qui surpendrait le plus l'autre. Pour l'instant le score s'élevait à 2-1 pour l'aîné. Grâce à sa famille : son mariage avait fait le 1er point, la proposition d'adoption le 2ème. Naruto lui avait sauté au coup. Il avait marqué som point le jeudi suivant en demandant s'il pouvait avoir un petit frère. « 'Kashi a été plus surpris que moi pour ce coup-là ». Iruka ferma les yeux en un rire silencieux et se mit à courir. La rue était trop longue.

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Une odeur de sablés s'échappait de la maison ainsi que les voix des deux être les plus chers à son coeur.

«-Naruto! T'en a foutu partout! Ton père va hurler!

-Tu hurles déjà pour lui p'pa!

-Cherches pas l'embrouille, toi!

-Pour l'instant c'est le plat à sablés avec le dauphin que je cherche!

-J't'ai dit que je l'avait mis sur la table, baka!

-Ch'uis pas un baka! Et puis, papa va encore te gronder si tu continue à être vulgaire, p'pa! Quoique vu comment ça fini à chaque fois, ça doit pas trop te déranger...

-NARUTOOO!»

Iruka ria doucement, un léger rouge aux joues, en mettant sa clé dans la porte. Les voix se turent et trois visages avec un large sourire se firent face. Un sourire de bonheur. Le bonheur pour 3 orphelins d'être un famille. Une vraie famille. Leur vraie famille. Naruto s'élança vers son père sous le regard tendre de Kakashi. «Enfin chez nous» furent les seules pensées du brun tandis que trois voix résonnaient parmi les flocons de neige :

«Okaerinasai!»


End file.
